boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Joe-ker-tu?
That Joe Ker? ''(Joe ker tu?) '' is the seventh episode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. It aired on TV3 and uploaded on Monsta's YouTube account on March 17, 2016. Plot While on the way to the TAPOPS headquarters, BoBoiBoy and the others received a distress signal from the TAPOPS HQ, only to find that things were not as they seem. Characters Protagonists BoBoiBoy's Gang * BoBoiBoy ** BoBoiBoy Earth ** BoBoiBoy Lightning ** BoBoiBoy Wind ** BoBoiBoy Leaf * Gopal * Fang * Ying * Yaya * Ochobot TAPOPS * Cici Ko * Papa Zola Antagonists * Jokertu (Debut) ** Cardbot (Debut) Minor Characters * Unnamed TAPOPS Courier Summary The episode starts off with one of TAPOPS Couriers receiving a package, which he stores on the shelf in the storage room. After walking away, the package mysteriously unpackages himself, revealing himself to be a new type of Power Sphere. He spits out a strange card, which shines mysteriously. Meanwhile, BoBoiBoy and friends are currently relaxing as they make slow progress to the TAPOPS HQ. BoBoiBoy and Gopal complain about the trip taking too long, being bored after Papa Zola bested them at cards, but Cici Ko silences them. Since Ochobot is still resting, they are unable to utilize his teleportation ability, but when an emergency transmission arrives from the TAPOPS HQ, they are forced to ask Ochobot to teleport them. Leaving Papa Zola, Ying, and Yaya to guard the ship and stay behind as backup, BoBoiBoy, Fang, Cici Ko, and Gopal enter the headquarters to investigate. As the BoBoiBoy's group investigates the seemingly abandoned base, Papa Zola and the others remaining on ship accidently discovers a strange person in the distress transmission, raising their suspcions. BoBoiBoy's group investigate further, to find numerous cards scattered about of what seemed like TAPOPS employees and members. Later they find a dark and mysterious figure, hopping about in a room, which Gopal accidently reveals as a humanoid alien named Jokertu. Fang isn't intimidated by Jokertu, but while he is laughing at the supposed villain, Jokertu captures Fang in a card. Jokertu then attempts to turn the remaining members of the group into cards. Realizing that there was no choice but to fight, BoBoiBoy engages Jokertu in combat, first as Lightning, but discovers that Jokertu is also able to trap projectiles in cards as well. Lightning engages Jokertu before switching to Earth in hopes of trapping the clown, but Jokertu is too agile and easily dodges Earth's attacks. While BoBoiBoy attempts to hold his ground against Jokertu, Cici Ko and Gopal contact the ship for backup, knowing that they would be unable to win without their help. Realizing that he isn't able to keep up with Jokertu's quick movements, BoBoiBoy transforms into Leaf to get an advantage. For a moment, Leaf is able to successful dodge and keep Jokertu occupied, but is eventually subdued and nearly knocked out before Gopal intervenes. Seeing that the best option would be to flee, BoBoiBoy transforms into Wind to help them escape, trapping the cards in a whirlwind. Even though they almost escape, Jokertu catches up to them and is about to trap them in cards. Suddenly, Ying and Yaya appear to save them; however, despite their best efforts to combat Jokertu, Ying is turned into a card. Cici Ko warns the others to escape, but unfortunately, BoBoiBoy, Gopal, and Yaya are also transformed into cards. Seeing that the entire team has been incapacitated, Cici Ko runs into Papa Zola and asks him to make a distraction while he tries to figure out a way to turn BoBoiBoy and the others back. Papa Zola approaches Jokertu, calling him a 'circus clown' and he challenges Jokertu to a card duel. Jokertu uses his 'The Dragon's Fury' deck while Papa Zola utilizes 'The Diciples of Jusitce Deck', which conists of the cardified versions of BoBoiBoy and his friends. Jokertu first summons a Bone Dragon, which Papa Zola successfully counters with Gopal, turning the dragon into food. Papa Zola then retaliates by summoning Ying and Yaya and successfully defeats the Bone Dragon. Furious over the lost of his first summon, Jokertu summons Twin Copper Dragons, which defeat Ying and Yaya. Seeing this, Papa Zola summons Fang, who successfully distracts Jokertu while he summons his strongest card: BoBoiBoy. Transforming BoBoiBoy to Lightning, he easily defeats the Twin Copper Dragons, but Jokertu retaliates by combining the to cards into a 'Two Headed Dragon'. Papa Zola scoffs remarking that BoBoiBoy has 'three heads' and he has BoBoiBoy preform an elemental split, which easily defeats the Two-Headed Dragon. Meanwhile, Cici Ko meets up with Cardbot. After winning, Papa Zola demands that Jokertu reveerts BoBoiBoy and his friends back to normal, but Jokertu refuses, asking Cardbot for another card, but it revealed that Cardbot had switched sides. Cici Ko, traps Jokertu in a card which Papa Zola does a slam dunk on. Cardbot later returns BoBoiBoy and friends back to normal, with them only having vague memories of being a card. They are surprised to learn that Jokertu had been defeated by Papa Zola. Fang questions the whereabouts of Jokertu, revealing that Papa Zola was still lying down on him. The episode ends with BoBoiBoy laughing and saying his 'Awesome!' Catchphrase. Trivia *The card duel featured Papa Zola and Jokertu is a parody of the card-based anime Yu-Gi-Oh!. *The artwork of 'BoBoiBoy', 'Gopal' and '2nd Fang' card in this episode is taken from the opening song. *It is revealed that the longest time Fang has been in Orbit was 1 Month, 10 Days, and 10 hours, even running out of supplies and having to consume blankets and pillows for sustenance. *In this episode, BoBoiBoy and his friends were turned into cards and their rarity and power were measured by the cards they were captured in. The power and rarity of the cards are as follows: **Fang - 1 Star **Gopal - 3 Stars **Ying - 4 Stars **Yaya - 4 Stars **BoBoiBoy - 5 Stars ***BoBoiBoy Lightning / Earth / Wind - 6 Stars Gallery Episode_7_-_17_Mac_2017.jpg Errors * In the scene where Cici Ko is running away from Jokertu, his glasses disappeared. * When Papa Zola prepared to fight Jokertu, the artwork of 'Fang' card was changed. * When Papa Zola transforms 'BoBoiBoy' into 'BoBoiBoy Lightning', it's written as 'BoBoiBoy Petir'. But, when Papa Zola uses 'BoBoiBoy Elemental Split', it becomes 'BoBoiBoy Thunder' instead 'BoBoiBoy Lightning'. ** However 'BoBoiBoy Wind' is also written as 'BoBoiBoy Cyclone'. Screenshot 2017-03-17-19-26-46.png Screenshot 2017-03-17-19-27-30.png Media BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 07 BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Episod 07 Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes